Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle which includes a second clutch as a drive-wheel-side clutch interposed between a drive source and a drive wheel in a power train system is known (for example, see Patent literature 1).
In this technique, when an engine is started, a rotation of a motor is transmitted to the engine while slipping a first clutch. Also at this time, a slip-in of the second clutch inhibits torque variation caused due to the start of the engine, from being transmitted toward the drive wheel.
Moreover, in this conventional technique, if a transfer torque capacity of the second clutch which is obtained from a motor torque value has a difference from a target value in an EV mode where only the motor is driven, a transfer-torque-capacity command value for the second clutch is corrected according to the difference.